Love in New Light
by PurplePenguin13MI
Summary: James and Lily are in sixth year. Lily and Severus are still friends, but their friendship is on edge. One morning, Lily wakes up with purple hair and is-obviously-angry. So how does it spiral from that to Unforgivable Curses, Astronomy Towers, and even expulsion? Malfoy. Little language but rated for paranoia of the author. Jily Oneshot. My first fanfic. Please review! I'm not JKR


Love in a New Light3 (Jily)

"Sirius! I swear, if this was your doing, you're going to have another thing coming!" I was angered. Someone does not just give Lily Evans, me, purple hair and not get away with it.

"Watcher, Evans, sporting a new look?" The comment came from the back of the common room. My eyes narrowed as I noticed who had spoken.

"Potter. Where is your little gang? The gits didn't want to see their finished product?" I hissed at him. James had changed since fifth year. Now he was more reckless, bolder, and more annoying.

"Ah, I hate to break it to you Evans, but it wasn't the Marauders. Too bad though. It does look like something Sirius would do," James said, bemused.

"Agh! I can't go to the Great Hall like this!"

"Evans, chill, it's just hair. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow. Besides, it happens all the time."

"You're impossible!" I stormed out of the common room. I had to go find Trista. She would know what to do.

The Great Hall was crammed with people. They were all looking at me. I saw people look away and smirk, and I heard giggles echoing around the hall. I just stuck my chin up and walked up to where Trista was sitting, along with Emery and Sara. Their mouths hung open.

"Lily!" Emery and Trista said in hushed voices. "What happened to you?"

"Someone must have hexed me in my sleep! I thought it was the Marauders but Potter says it wasn't them." I. Was. Pissed.

"Not that you can trust him, though, right?" Sara had an excellent point. James had steered me wrong in the past.

"After breakfast, I'm going to talk to Severus. See if he can get this bloody curse off."

"Are you sure you can trust Snape?" Emery said, concerned.

"Yeah," Trista added, "he is a Slytherin after all."

"You guys," I whined. "You promised you'd be nice!"

"I know, I know." Trista threw her hands up. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Alright!" I threw my hands up in surrender. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"See you!"  
"Bye!"  
"Until Potions!"

Severus was with his Slytherin friends. They were talking about something, so Severus didn't see me storm up to him.

"Hey Sev. Can you fix this?"

"Oh, look at the little mudblood. New hair style?" Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Bug off, Malfoy." I was NOT in the mood.

"Oh come on, mudblood, what's wrong? Purple not your color?" Evan Rosier jeered as he nudged Lucius, sending them into laughter. Severus still hasn't said anything. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sev! Can you fix this?!"

"Se-ev!" Lucius said mockingly. "Well Snape? What do you say to the little purple freak?"

I paused as Sev looked between his friends, eyes wide. "Severus?"

Sev looked down. "Back off, mudblood."

"What?" I took a step back, shocked.

Lucius's face lit up with joy. "You heard Severus, mudblood. Back off."

"Did you mean that Sev?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"You heard me, mudblood." Snape still wouldn't look at me.

"Oi! What did you just say?" _Oh, great,_ I thought as a tear rolled down my face. James bloody Potter and Sirius effing Black.

"None of your business, Potter!" Evan sneered as he drew his wand.

"I wasn't asking you, filth." James snarled. He turned to Severus. "What do you say, Snivellus?"

"He called her a filthy mudblood!" Lucius clapped Snape on the back with glee. "Darn right, too, took him long enough."

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled and the spell shot towards Lucius. He flew backwards.

"Stop," I muttered. My purple hair was brushed into my eyes.

"Snivellus, you apologize right now!" James yelled. He was only making it worse. "Apologize!"

"STOP!" I screamed, the tears coming faster now. "Can't you all just go away?! Leave me alone!" I stormed off, hearing James continue yelling at Snape. My hair was still purple, my friend had insulted me in front of his friends, and then there was James Potter. That boy pushed my buttons. I ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Just outside of the portrait hole I stopped. I glanced upward at the flights of stairs leading to the astronomy tower.

"Where is Lily?" I turned to Trista and Sara. "I haven't seen her."

"We haven't either." Trista answered quizzically.

"I blame Snivellus. Git." Sirius spat.

"What did he do?" Sara asked, her eyes round.

"What did he do?!" I said, raising my voice, "he called her a- a- a- a you know what!"

"What?!" Trista gasped.

"Where's Lily, guys?" Emery said as she approached us. "She wasn't in Potions."

"We have to go find her!" I sprinted out of the Great Hall, leaving the others staring at the back of my head.

As I sat on the floor of the astronomy tower, the tears flowing freely, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Severus.

"Lily, I'm so sorry!" He ran closer to me, but I pulled out my wand and he stopped short.

"Don't come any closer. Stay away.  
I don't want to see you." I was surprised at how steady my voice was.

"Lily, just let me explain-"

"NO, SEV! Can't you see? I can't even look at you."

"I didn't mean to," he said quietly. "You know me Lily, I would never hurt you."

"But you did," I sobbed. "I used to think of you as someone who would never hurt me. Other people, they say that word and I don't care, because I don't care what they think. But I care what you think, Sev."

"Lily, I-" Severus's words caught in his mouth. He was crying too, I observed.

"I think you should go." I said quietly. He just stood there, staring at me. "GO! LEAVE! LET ME BE!" I screamed, then collapsed, my whole body shaking with sobs. I heard Sev's footsteps as he walked back down the stairs. I was alone.

Lily wasn't in the common room. McGonagall didn't know where she was either. I had Moony and Padfoot searching, plus Emery, Trista, and Sara. I flopped onto the couch in the common room.

"No luck?" I asked gloomily, to no one particularly.

"Well," Remus said with fake optimism, "we know where she isn't."

"Ergh." I put my face into a pillow. _Wait a second..._

"Hey, Emery?" I sat up and turned to her.

"What, Potter?" She said warily. I ignored her aggravated tone.

"Did you check the astronomy tower?"

"No," Emery said grumpily. "I ran into the Divination professor. She said, and I quote, 'the darkness of hate and broken trust lies up those stairs.' She made me promise not to go up there."

I jumped off the couch and ran toward the portrait hole. "That's what I thought," I said under my breath.

I was still lying on the floor. The tears were gone, replaced with a hollow feeling in my stomach. My hair was still purple, so I kept my eyes shut as not to see the stray strands that drifted into my face. I was exhausted. As I drifted into sleep, I heard a voice call and feet thump up the stairs. It was too late though; I was already dreaming.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I just hoped she hadn't done anything stupid.

"Lily!" I called. I looked for her bright red hair; then I remembered, it's purple now. Sure enough, she was lying on the floor. "Lily!" I breathed. As I bent down, I saw that she was asleep. Her face was wet from crying, and she was shaking even in her sleep. I was about to pick her up bridal style when I heard a voice behind me.

"Stop right there, Potter."

I turned around cooly. "Hello Rosier, Malfoy. What are you doing up here? Out for an evening stroll?"

"Please," Malfoy sneered. He and Rosier pulled out their wands lazily, as did I.

"Really? Two against one? Hardly fair."

"Not like it'll matter to you, anyway. You'd lose even if you weren't alone." Rosier laughed a cold laugh.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing my wand at Lucius. He, however, blocked it easily.

"And so it begins, Potter."

We dueled for what seemed like forever. As much as I hated to admit it, I was tiring. I could tell Malfoy and Rosier were tiring too, but hey, there were two of them and one of me.

"Relashio!" I yelled, and Rosier fell to the ground, tied with ropes.

"Augmenti!" Suddenly I was doused with cold water. I gasped and hesitated for a moment. That was my mistake.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand flew from my hand. "Better luck next time, Potter."

"In your dreams, Malfoy." I crawled over to Lily, who, amazingly, was sleeping still. I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake. She groaned and turned away. I looked up at Lucius, who grinned maliciously at me.

"Stupefy." And my world went dark.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to a bright light I recognized as the sun. My red hair was all in my face. _Wait-my red hair?! It was back! _My happiness was replaced with questions as I realized someone was lying beside me.

"James?" I said softly. He wouldn't wake. "James!?" His eyes flew open.

"Lily!" He yelled, alarmed.

"What, James?" I said, confused.

"You were asleep, and then Malfoy showed up, and- and- I thought he was going to hurt you. He and Rosier- they dueled me. I lost. I thought- I thought-" James's eyes were round.

"James, it's okay, I'm fine!" I tried to assure him, but he shook his head wildly.

"They must have done something. My wand-" he felt around in his cloak "-my wand is gone. They disarmed me. I have to find them. I have to find Sirius!" James tried to stand, but he collapsed immediately.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened. Please, go find Sirius. I can't feel my legs." James begged. My eyes were full of worry, and I nodded as I stood up and ran down the steps, toward the Gryffindor common room.

She was worried for me. Me. James Potter, the very boy who she had absolutely loathed not two days ago. Don't get me wrong, I was worried for me too. I tried to stand again, but the same thing happened; it felt like my legs kept disappearing from under me.

"James!"  
"Prongs!"

They were coming. "Up here!" I called. Sirius dashed up the stairs two at a time.

"Prongs! What did they do to you?"

"I don't know!" I told him the story.

"Are you serious?!" Sirius said, aghast.

"No," I said with a smile, "you're Sirius."

"Oh my goodness!" Lily threw her hands in the air as Sirius chuckled at my joke. "Let's just get you back to the common room, okay?"

"Good idea, Evans," Sirius helped me up and put my weight on his shoulders.

"Uh, Sirius?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"What? You're heavy Prongs, make it quick."

"You could just levitate me there, you know."

"Oh," Sirius then proceeded to flop me down on the ground.

"Ouch."

I had to find Severus. These were his friends that had caused the problem with James-_since when do I call him James?-_so he should know how to fix him.

"Guys, I've got to go check something," I stood up, and immediately got a little dizzy.

"Lily, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, don't you want something to eat?" Remus offered me a roll of bread, and I grabbed it hungrily. "So what happened?"

I looked up. "You don't know?"

"Well, James didn't really tell us much. He just said Snape was a git and that if we saw you to tell him. But we didn't see you," Remus said sheepishly.

Oh yeah. Snape. My eyes watered a little. "Severus and I's friendship is no longer intact. If he won't respect me in front of his stupid Death Eater friends then I can't trust him."

Remus looked away. "I'm sorry, Evans."

"It's fine." I wiped my eyes. "How's James?"

"We took him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey said she could fix him. Sirius is still there. Did you want to go see him?" Remus looked hopeful. I guessed that he wanted his mate and I to get together as much as the mate himself did.

"Yeah," I stood up once again. "Let's go."

"M-m-miss Pomfrey, I'm r-r-r-really cold," I shivered. _Stupid Malfoy._ Bloody git gave me pneumonia, some muggle illness. Apparently you can get it from being in the cold when you're wet. Git. My legs are fine now, but I can't get up from the bloody bed.

"Just stay under those blankets and you'll be fine. Now let me get the potion." Madam Pomfrey bustled around her cabinets.

"Eh, Prongs," Sirius whispered, "Evans is here."

I looked up. She's here? What? Why? Does she care about me? _Of course not, _I scolded myself, _I'm the bloody git, the toe-rag, remember?  
_  
"Hey Evans, fancy seeing you here." _Idiot!_ She hates it when you're cocky.

"James. Are you okay?"

"James?" I smirked. "What happened to Potter? Did we leave him on the astronomy tower?" I tried to look cool, but that was ruined by a fit of coughs.

"Are you alright?" She leaned closer to my bed.

"He's fine," Padfoot answered as I was still hacking. "He's got pneumonia."

"Omygosh!" Lily gasped, "My uncle died from pneumonia!"

"What?" I squeaked out. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, one moment." Madam Pomfrey hurried back with a potion in her hand.

"Here, Mr. Potter, drink this."

I grabbed the potion and chugged it. Then proceeded to fall to the floor coughing. That. Was. Disgusting.

"James!"  
"Prongs!"

I could vaguely hear their voices calling me, and I barely felt someone lift me back into my bed. I was fading. I opened my mouth to say something, but my voice was gone. I couldn't breathe.

"Madam Pomfrey what is going on!?" Sirius looked murderous. Who could blame him? His best friend was lying in the hospital wing, most likely dying.

"Relax, Mr. Black, it's just the potion working. He'll be fine in a moment."

Sure enough, a minute of pure torture later, James popped up. Looking pissed.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Pneumonia causes phlegm. The potion must dislodge and incinerate all of the phlegm," Madam Pomfrey said breezily.

James opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "Incinerate? Isn't that crazy dangerous?" Sirius smirked at me knowingly, and James sat there open mouthed. "Not like I care, of course," I back pedaled, but it was no use.

"Growing a heart, Evans?" Sirius said, eyes twinkling.

"Bug off," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, "but it was the only way."

"So what even happened to Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Got hit by a weak 'Immobulus'. Only paralyzed his lower half. We still need to locate his wand though. I have contacted Professor Dumbledore and he has excused you from lessons until your wand is found. You two however," Madam Pomfrey fingered Sirius and Lily, "need to return to classes. Immediately."

"Can James at least leave the hospital wing?" I questioned. I didn't want him to have to stay here all day. _Oh my, maybe I am growing a heart. _

"No," Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter will have to stay here until lunch, at least. No go on, get to class!"

As Lily walked away, I watched her swaying hips. They were mesmerizing. I loved how her skirt swished back and forth with every step. Wait, she stopped. _Oh no, she's looking back at me!_ _Wait, she's smirking?_

"Uh," I stuttered.

"Potter, were you watching me?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not a pervert!" I said defensively. But that just made her burst out laughing.

"Of course you aren't, James," Lily turned and began walking again. _What was it with this whole 'James' thing? Are we on a first name basis now?_ Padfoot burst me out of my thoughts.

"Hate to see em go, but love to watch them walk away, eh Prongs?" Sirius said quietly, leaning over my bed.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Right."

"Hey," I said, suddenly serious, "keep an eye on Evans for me today, will you? I have a feeling those Slytherins came to the tower looking for her."

"Sure thing, mate."

"And look for my wand too. I'm pretty sure Malfoy has it, but who knows? He could have sold it on the black market for all I know."

"Black market? Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, Padfoot. It's a muggle term."

"Ah, muggles. They never cease to amaze me."

Madam Pomfrey turned. "Mr. Black! _Get. To. Class._"

"Later, mate."

"Later. Hopefully I'll see you at lunch!" I called as Sirius sprinted off to Transfiguration.

Divination is the most boring thing ever. I told the professor I saw an apple in my tea leaves. She said you'll be envious of someone very soon. I think I'm hungry because I didn't eat breakfast.

"Psst."

I looked behind me and saw Emery leaning over. "What?" I whispered back.

"Is James okay? We heard he was in the hospital wing."

"He fine now. He'll be out by lunch, hopefully."

"We also heard…" Sara trailed off.

"That he lost his wand because he dueled two Slytherins to protect me? Yes. And I intend to find it." I turned back around, thinking the conversation was over, but Emery tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I said, annoyed. As much as I thought Divination was rubbish, I still had to do well in it.

"We'll help."

It felt so good to be out of that bed. Madam Pomfrey took some convincing, but she let me go. I never thought I'd be happy to go to class. As I walked into the lunchroom, I saw Evans go flouncing over to the Slytherin table with her friends, their wands out and her faces set. I knew what was going on.

"No, Evans," I murmured. I dashed to get closer to the scene, but I could hear from here.

"So, I hear you have an extra wand on you?" That was Lily.

"What?" Ew. Snivellus. Why was she asking him? He wasn't there.

"James' wand. Your buddies Rosier and Malfoy took it from him last night. You're going to get it back." I would be scared if I was Snape.

"Oh, so it's James now, is it?" I wanted to wipe the sneer off his face. Didn't he hear what she just said?

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" That was creepy.

As I approached the scene, I saw that Snape and Lily were face to face, both looking very red. They both had their wands pointed at each other. Emery, Sara, and Trista were pointing their wands at Snape as well, but he seemed unfazed.

"Oi! Snivellus! Are you bothering these lovely ladies?" I turned to the girls. "Is he bothering you?"

"More like they're bothering me," Snivellus muttered.

"Was I talking to you, scum?" I said innocently. For some reason, Snivellus seemed to take offense. Good.

"You're the one to talk! Blood-traitor!" I turned.

"What did you just call me?" I said slowly, trying to control my anger.

"You heard me. Here you are, a good, pureblood boy, and you hang around with mudbloods-like Red over here-and other blood traitor scum-like Mr. Black over there."

I was murderous. "First, you insult _your_ friend, Lily Evans, the most amazingly talented witch to attend Hogwarts-muggleborn or not!" I was yelling. "But then you insult my best friend, who has had a lot of bad luck, and is still one of the greatest people I have ever met! Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?! If I had my wand right now, you would be hanging upside-down."

Snivellus smirked. "But that's the thing, _Potter_. You _don't_ have your wand."

I punched him. I didn't have my wand. I didn't know what else to do. My whole vision went red. I just punched him right in the face. It felt _good_.

"Crucio!"

I turned as a bolt of red shot toward me. _Malfoy_. And then I was writhing on the ground. _The pain was unbearable. _Everything I was ever afraid of happening I saw happen right before me. Heat built up in my stomach, so it felt like I was burning from the inside out. I watched helplessly as I saw my parents, Padfoot, Moony, Lily, even Wormtail die right before my eyes. I cried out. I screamed. Anything to stop. But it wouldn't. I heard Malfoy cackling, but I could do nothing. The pain was controlling me.

"Oi!" I turned and saw Sirius running forward, looking pissed. He promptly tackled Malfoy, breaking the Unforgivable Curse. I turned to James and saw him stop wiggling and jerking, but instead just lay there, sobbing. My heart snapped. Tears fell down my face as I saw him there. I had no idea what he had just been through. _I hope he's okay. _ He had knocked Snape out. As Snape had fallen, I had seem a wand fall out of his back pocket. I picked it up. It was James'.

"What is going on here?!" I turned again and saw Professor Dumbledore walking quickly toward the scene, with many teachers standing a ways behind him. Before I could compose myself to answer, Trista butted in.

"Well sir, you see, James' wand has been missing. Lily and I thought we could find it and return it to him. All signs pointed to Snape, Rosier, and Malfoy. Lily confronted Snape, but Snape threatened to hex her. He was about to, but then James came in. He was like a hero. He punched Snape right in the face, knocked him out cold. Then Malfoy came in. He shot a spell at James-I didn't hear the incantation. It effected James deeply. Then Sirius ran in here and tackled Malfoy."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'll be interested to hear about this spell of yours," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "To my office. Poppy," He turned to the teachers and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward, "Please take Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape to the hospital wing." Professor Dumbledore beckoned Malfoy and together they set out for his office.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed to Trista.

"Do what?" She hissed back.

"That was obviously an Unforgivable. Everyone heard it. Why'd you say you didn't know?"

"Dumbledore knew what happened. He's old enough to have seen a few Crucios. I figured it would be more humiliating if Malfoy had to tell him what happened himself."

"That's genius!" I turned to Sirius, who had just stood up.

"That…_git._"

"Yes yes, Sirius, I know he's a git. Now, are you going to come with me to the hospital wing to see your best friend?"

"Yeah, coming," he grumbled.

"Where am I?" I opened my eyes and found everything was, bright white, fuzzy, and kind of blurred together.

"He's awake!"

"Prongs!"

"James!"

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you're coming to."

All of the voices blurred together. I was going in and out. I picked out one voice above the others. It was sleepy and groggy but soft and sweet and caring all in one.

"Is he okay?"

That voice dragged me into full consciousness. I picked out the blurry form of my glasses on the table, and I put them on. Whoa. That's a lot of people.

"Hey Padfoot." Sirius looked angry. Why?

"Hey Prongs. You were talking in your sleep." Oh. That must be it.

"What did I say?"

Lily's friend, Sara, looked up. "Do you remember what happened before you came here?" She looked pretty shaken up too. What did I say?

"Not real-" Then it rushed back. Snape, Malfoy, The Unforgivable. I stiffened. "Oh."

"Yeah," Remus said. _Moony?_

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"I got here after you, actually." Remus looked uncomfortable. "The moon was full last night."

"What?" I gasped. "No! The full moon is tonight!"

"No James," I saw Lily sitting in the corner, curled up in blankets. "Yesterday was the full moon. You've been out for two days."

I sat back in bewilderment. What?

"So do you still want to know what you said?" Sirius said reluctantly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said, still dazed. _Two days?_

"Well, at first you just kinda moaned and groaned, but then you started yelling. You yelled, 'No! Not them! Lily! Mom! Dad! Padfoot!' Then you kinda started whimpering. You cried, 'Moony, Wormtail…'" Sirius was growing more uncomfortable. "Then you started talking about a person named Harry. I asked McGonagall, mate. There's no one in the school named Harry. But he must have meant a lot to you, because you started sobbing then."

I was puzzled. "I don't know anyone named Harry. Cool name though."

"That's what I said!" Lily said, mouth gaping.

"Whoa. Evans, it's like we're connected." I smirked.

"No it's not!" She said indignantly.

"Sure, Evans, sure."

"So," Emery, another one of Lily's friends, said, "can you explain why you were saying all of those names-besides Harry?"

"Um," I said sheepishly, "yeah, actually."

"Well," Moony said, "let's hear it."

"Okay, so, when Malfoy, you know," I shuddered, "aside from _crazy_ pain, I saw you guys. All of you. And you all were-" I swallowed, "dead. All of you. It was…horrible." I teared up a little and quickly looked down.

"Oh, mate." Remus patted my knee. Even Sirius seemed to be at a loss for words.

"How is that possible?" Trista said. She didn't seem fazed.

"It's possible," Lily said quietly. I looked up and saw she was crying. "Crucio is a special spell. It tortures you in a way that will hurt especially you. Whether it's pain or torture of others-it will find a way to hurt you. That's partly why it's Unforgivable."

"Oh." I sat back. That sucks. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to burst in. She just about had a cow.

"What are all of you doing here?! Especially you, Ms. Evans. I understand Mr. Lupin, but all of you!? You must go. Immediately."

"Aw, Madam Pomfrey, can Sirius stay, please?" I begged. I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Ten more minutes," she resigned. "Then, _out_."

As people began to say their goodbyes, well wishes, and see-you-laters, I noticed just how many people actually were in here. Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, Emery, Sara, Trista, Lily, I knew, but there was also Frank Longbottom, Alice and Molly Prewett, and Arthur Weasley. All Gryffindors, but we weren't exactly _close_. When Lily stopped in front of my bed, she handed me something wrapped loosely.

"Figured you might need this." She said simply. She walked out, dragging her wad of blankets behind her like a train.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore? Hello."

"Mr. Potter, I figured you would like to know that Mr. Malfoy has been expelled from Hogwarts. That is all. I figure you would like to get some rest." Professor Dumbledore bowed his head and left quickly. My mind was still on Lily though. I guess Padfoot could tell. He leaned over.

"She stayed here the whole time, mate. She didn't leave at all. Madam Pomfrey brought her meals, and she slept on those blankets."

"Wow." Evans? Care about me? That's a first. She didn't care when I fell off my broom and broke my arm, she didn't care when Snape hexed me from behind. When did she start caring?

"When did I start caring?" I almost shouted at Trista. "I've never cared! But now, now I care. I want to know how he's doing. I spent the night in the hospital wing for crying out loud! What's happening to me?"

Trista and Emery just smiled, and Sara said, "You're falling for him."

"What!?" I gasped. "No. No I'm not. That's not possible."

"It's perfectly possible!" Emery countered. "Alright, let's prove it. Think of all the good things about James Potter."

I cleared my head. "Uh, he's kind of funny… he looks slightly-really-attractive with his hair all messed up…I think he's really smart, but he hardly even tries…his eyes are a really pretty shade of hazel, he cares about me in a brotherly way- but not really brotherly, you know? And- oh, Merlin." I groaned. "I'm falling for James Potter."

Trista squealed. "I knew it!"

"Don't say _anything._" I shot dagger eyes at my friends. "I will tell him when I'm ready."

I got a chorus of "Fines". Good thing the year was almost over. I don't think I could take a whole school year of them. I rolled my eyes and flicked out the light with my wand. "Good night ladies."

"'Night."

"Sleep tight."

"See you tomorrow."

The end of the year came sooner than I thought. Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup, but took the House Cup. _Next year_, I thought. As I boarded the train I looked back at the castle. Moony voiced my thoughts.

"Next year's our last year. Nervous?"

"Nah," I said lightly. "I'll be fine. Gonna go into the auror program, fight Death Eaters, it'll be a merry old time."

"And the best part is I'll be along side of you." Sirius joked.

"Oh totally, Padfoot. You're the sprinkles on my ice cream cone."

There's another reason I'm looking forward to seventh year. Next year will be the year I get Lily Evans to fall for me.

I talked with Emery, Sara, and Trista on the train home. Mostly about James.

"Look you guys, yes I like him, but he's going to have to shape up. He can't just be a total jokester all the time. He's going to have to take responsibility and _lay off of Snape. _ I know, I know," I held my hands up as they opened their mouths to protest, "I hate him now too, but James can't just be a bully all the time."

"Okay…" Trista muttered.

"I guess I understand that." Emery said thoughtfully.

"What if Snape provokes him?" Sara said, still not understanding.

"Then he can let him have it." I said firmly. The girls chuckled and moved onto other conversation topics. I just stared out the window. _Next year was going to be interesting…_

And that, Harry, is how your mom and I fell for each other." I finished proudly. Lily looked over at me, her eyes full of love. Oh, how far we've come.

"Well," Lily stood up and leaned over to kiss Harry in his crib, "I think that was quite a bedtime story."

"Yeah little man," I added, "You gotta go to sleep. Tomorrow's Halloween. Should be a fun day." Harry yawned and snuggled up to his stuffed black dog. A gift from Padfoot.

Lily and I stood up and walked out of Harry's room, into the kitchen.

"I never knew," I asked with a smile, "who actually turned your hair purple?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She leaned in. "Neither do I."

"Lily!" I laughed. "You made such a big deal out of it."

"I know, but with everything that happened, it never really crossed my mind again."

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"When do you think we can come out of hiding?"

"It's got to be soon, James. I can't shake the feeling that something _big_ is going to happen soon, you know?"

"I know. Me too." I hugged her close. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too, James."

21


End file.
